Diary
by zyjizhang
Summary: Nggak ada summary. Baca aja. It's HunKai fanfiction


_**Diary**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lee Taemin.

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Author Note:**

Setelah aku merenung cukup lama, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mem _publish_ cerita ini. Karena menurutku ini masih perlu di remake kesana kemari. Tapi menurutku tak apa-apalah di publish.

Ini HunKai ngomong-ngomong. Aku sudah kangen SeKai gegara kemaren yang aku post justru BaekKai.

Ada yang perhatikan nggak, di _My Boyfriend_ aku pakek bahasa yang agak melenceng sedikit. Nggak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba kepengen nulis kaya gitu. Walaupun kayaknya agak gagal. Wkwk. Ndak papa lah. Namanya juga pemula ya… Dan yang udah review, you've got my regards, I really thanks for all that you've posted in my ff that's really help me to write a new fanfiction, no matter who is pair.

Oke udahan bacotnya, dibaca aja ya cerita ini. Semoga suka…..

..

..

..

 _Happy reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _.._

 _.._

 **SEHUN**

Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau cintai? Seperti misalnya mencitai tasmu? Atau mencintai panci-panci di dapurmu?

Bukan, bukan, aku bukannya sedang bercanda. Aku serius menanyakannya. Karena aku sedang mengalami itu sekarang.

Aku jatuh cinta pada sebuah buku harian. Pada buku _diary._ Bisa kau bayangkan itu?

Aku menemukannya di loteng tempat ibuku biasa menaruh barang-barang yang tidak penting. Suatu hari aku naik kesana untuk mencari tas lamaku yang mungkin saja di buang ibuku disana. ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari. Dan aku ingat, terakhir kali aku menaruhnya di tas lamaku itu. Maka dengan terpaksa akupun naik kesana. Ya terpaksa, karena aku paling benci naik kesana. Disana pengap dan gelap.

Saat aku mencari-cari di sekeliling, dan akhirnya aku melihat tas itu. Namun aku melihat benda lain tergeletak di sebelahnya. Sebuah buku kecil dan tebal. Berwarna biru laut serta gambar anak anjing kehujanan sebagai sampulnya. Awalnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali pada buku itu. Tapi tulisan di sampulnya menggugah rasa ingin tahuku. _Baca aku…_

Kemudian akupun membawa turun buku itu bersama dengan tas rombengku. Dan apa yang tertulis disana, akhirnya membawa pengaruh yang hebat pada diriku.

..

..

..

 _ **Aku benci sekali matematika. Nah, kau juga tidak menyukai matematika kan?**_

 _ **Semestinya kita sepakat matematika itu pelajaran paling buruk, iya kan?**_

 _ **Apa kau pernah remedi pelajaran ini sebanyak aku?**_

 _ **Aku mengulang hilang tiga kali! Kau dengar aku? Tiga kali!**_

 _ **Ulangan sekali saja sudah mimpi buruk, apa lagi sampai tiga kali!**_

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca salah satu catatannya. Dapat aku bayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Kai—nama pemilik buku harian ini—saat menulis catatannya. Yah, walaupun wajahnya sama sekali blur. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak memiliki bayangan apapun tentang wajahnya.

"Iya, matematika itu benar-benar memuakkan. Kau remed hingga tiga kali? Benar-benar kacau. Aku hanya pernah remed sampai dua kali saja." Dengan bodohnya aku menanggapi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang Kai tuliskan di lembar kertas berwarna putih polos itu. Ini menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti memiliki teman gobrol di waktu senggang. Teman yang mengasyikkan.

 _ **Ah, sudah jangan bahas matematika lagi!**_

 _ **Kepalaku pusing mendadak setiap kali memikirkannya.**_

 _ **Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas…**_

 _ **Kau pergi liburan kemana?**_

Oh, jadi dia menulis ini saat mendekati musim panas? Aku tersenyum lagi. Pasti menyenangkan ngobrol bersama Kai di hamparan pasir putih laut di musim panas.

"Musim panas? Aku pikir pantai bagus." Kataku lagi, dan kemudian membalik lembaran kertas putih itu karena tulisan itu berlanjut ke halaman selanjutnya.

 _ **Apa kau memikirkan laut? Atau pantai?**_

 _ **Kalau iya, selamat! Kita sama!**_

 _ **Aku suka sekali pantai di musim panas.**_

 _ **Aku sudah lama sekali ingin pergi kesana, tapi tak pernah ada teman.**_

 _ **Kau mau menemaniku?**_

 __Aku memandang takjub goresan tinta demi tinta itu. Jadi dia juga memikirkan pantai saat menulis ini. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja mengaliri hatiku. Aku jarang sekali merasa seperti ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau menemanimu, seandainya saja aku tahu siapa kau." Ujarku pelan. Dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi apa yang tertulis di bawahnya.

 _ **Ah, banyak sekali yang aku ceritakan,**_

 _ **Tapi tampaknya sudah jauh malam….**_

dan aku tak bisa menyelesaikan membaca apapun yang di tulis Kai selanjutnya. Karena ibuku memilih saat itu untuk memanggilku.

"Sehun! Turun sekarang! Makan malamnya sudah hampir dingin, sayang." Suara keras Ibuku membuatku cepat-cepat menyorongkan buku harian Kai ke bawah bantal tidurku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aman saja menaruh buku itu disana. Memastikan dia tidak akan hilang.

"Ya bu." Sahutku dan setelahnya melesat keluar dari kamarku.

..

..

..

Suasana kelas yang ribut itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kepalaku sedang pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahu ibuku tentang nilai Biologiku yang buruk ini tanpa membuatnya ingin melempariku dengan panci-panci mulusnya. Tapi teman kelasku tampaknya tak peduli dan memilih berlarian sambil berteriak-teriak keras seakan kelas ini hutan rimba atau apa.

Sebuah penghapus melayang menuju ke arahku, yang tentunya akan menghantam dahiku kalau saja aku tak cepat-cepat mengelak dan membuat penghapus itu menghantam dinding dengan kerasanya hingga terpental balik dan mengenai kepala salah satu teman kelasku yang duduk dua bangku dariku. Aku menggeram kesal, celakanya, tak ada yang menghiraukanku. Mereka tetap saja berlarian seperti orang kesurupan.

Percuma saja menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Maka akupun mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru laut itu. Oh ya, aku jadi punya kebiasaan membawa-bawa buku harian ini kemanapun aku pergi. Berhubung aku belum membaca semua catatan yang Kai tulis disana.

 _ **Hai, kita bertemu lagi!**_

Dan seketika aku langsung tersenyum. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mendengar Kai menyapaku dengan wajah riangnya. Aku yakin Kai pasti seorang pemuda—aku tahu dia laki-laki karena ada di sampul depannya—yang mengasikkan.

"Hai juga," sapaku pelan.

 _ **Hari yang buruk ya?**_

 _ **Aku baru saja mendapat bocoran dari guruku bahwa aku tidak lulus Kimia!**_

 _ **Nah, sekarang aku sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi amukan ayahku.**_

 _ **Hah, apa kau mengalami hal yang sama?**_

"Ya, benar-benar hari yang buruk. Ah, sama. Aku juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghindari amukan panci ibuku karena pelajaran Biologi ini." Ujarku. Sepertinya aku dan Kai punya banyak kemiripan. Salah satunya, kami sama sekali tidak pintar di pelajaran eksak. Matematika, Biologi, Kimia sudah layaknya musuh abadi yang tidak mati-mati.

 _ **Tapi tenang saja, badai akan segera berlalu kan?**_

 _ **Tidk usah terlalu di pikirkan.**_

 _ **Hei, aku sudah lama ingin bertanya, apa kau suka menari?**_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Menari? Aku pernah mengikuti club dance waktu aku di kelas tiga SMP. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jarang mengikuti kegiatan-kegitan seperti itu. Karena yah, tau sendiri lah. Aku sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian di kelas tiga nanti.

"Menari? Well, suka. Sedikit." Kataku lagi. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ini aneh sekali, aku jadi semakin ingin untuk bertemu Kai. Ingin melihat bagaimana rupa seseorang yang membuatku jadi bertingkah aneh seperti ini hanya karena tulisan tangannya di buku putih kecil yang aku bahkan tidak tahu ditulis di tahun ke berapa.

 _ **Aku suka menari.**_

 _ **Menjadi seorang dancer professional merupakan salah satu mimpiku.**_

 _ **Apa mungkin itu bisa tercapai ya?**_

Aku membayangkan bagaimana Kai menari. Dalam bayanganku hanya ada patung yang bergerak-gerak. Ah, apapun itu, dia pasti akan mendapatkan mimpinya.

Namun belum sempat aku menanggapi tulisan Kai, seseorang sudah duduk di sampingku. Chanyeol, si pemilik suara bass dan ributnya minta ampun. Dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, seakan semua yang di lihatnya selucu sinterklas membawa sepeda ontel.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku biru itu bung? Membaca novel?" kemudian dia tertawa. Seakan ide tentang aku membaca novel itu benar-benar membuatnya geli. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan buku Kai ke dalam tasku lagi. Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko Chanyeol mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacakannya di depan kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol." Kataku ketus. Tentu saja aku ketus, dia baru saja mengacaukan pertemuanku dengan Kai. Padahal tadi itu Kai sedang menceritakan tentang mimpinya. Tentu saja itu saat yang penting. Dan dengan gampangnya Chanyeol merusak saat-saat penting itu.

"Santai Sehun, aku tak akan menganggumu." Kekeh Chanyeol dan kemudian dia pergi. Bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain yang masih saja berlarian kesana kemari.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Kau baru saja mengangguku Chanyeol."

..

..

..

..

Malam itu aku duduk di meja makan bersama Ibuku yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Aku menatap Ibuku dengan serius, sebelum memutuskan bahwa memang sudah seharusnya aku tanyakan.

"Bu, aku tadi ke loteng dan menemukan buku kecil bersampul biru dengan anak anjing kehujanan. Apa itu buku Ibu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Tak ingin membangkitkan kecurigaan Ibuku dengan bertanya terlalu bersemangat. Beliau mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku.

"Buku kecil bersampul biru?" untuk sesaat Ibuku tampak berpikir keras. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya menatap langit-langit. Barangkali berusaha mengingat buku apa yang aku maksud. Dan aku dengan sabar menunggunya mengingat, sudah aku katakan aku harus berhati-hati agar tak menjadi terlalu bersemangat. Sedetik kemudian wajah Ibuku bersinar cerah. "Ah, buku itu? Bukan. Ibu menemukannya di jalan. Dan Ibu tertarik melihat sampulnya, Ibu kira itu buku apa. Memangnya kenapa, Sehun?" beliau bertanya ingin tahu.

Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, eh, dimana dan kapan Ibu menemukannya?"

"Di persimpangan jalan di depan toko Paman Lee, kau tahu? Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Ah…aku tahu bu." Kemudian beruntung sekali ibuku tak bertanya-tanya lagi dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Apa ada kemungkinan aku bisa menemukan pemilik buku harian ini?

..

..

..

Sejak hari itu aku mulai sering nongkrong di toko Paman Lee. Aku bertanya pada beberapa orang disana apakah ada yang mengenali buku bersampul biru itu. Tapi mereka semua hanya memandangku seakan aku ini anak nakal yang terlalu kurang kerjaan.

 _ **Aku punya anjing, namanya Monggu.**_

 _ **Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?**_

Kepalaku mulai mengingat detail acak yang aku ketahui tentang Kai melalui buku hariannya itu. Seorang anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, tinggi badannya sekitar 182-183 cm, kulitnya sepertinya kecoklatan karena dia selalu benci di katakan beruang hanya karena warna kulitnya. Dia suka menari, dia punya anjing bernama Monggu. Dan mungkin saja dia masih sma sama sepertiku. Jadi, aku hanya tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. Dan sialnya, itu adalah informasi yang paling penting.

Dua Minggu, dan belum ada kemajuan apa-apa dari pencarianku ini. Aku sudah hampir menyerah menemukannya. Hampir. Hingga di suatu sore yang mendung itu.

Aku sudah duduk di pojokan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Memakan pelan-pelan ramen dalam cup yang tak terlalu besar itu. Tentu saja aku harus mencari-cari alasan agar bisa berlama-lama disini. Menunggu seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri mendekati Kai.

"Jangan ramen lagi, aku sudah muak memakan itu setiap hari di rumah." Suara di belakangku berkata. Aku tahu itu suara laki-laki, tapi anehnya tidak pecah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakan ramen terus di rumah, hah?" suara lain terdengar. Aku masih tidak tertarik. Itu seperti perkelahian yang biasa terjadi antar dua teman yang saling mengerti.

"Eih, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa masak, hyung." Gerutu si laki-laki satunya.

"Aku tahu itu, Kai." perkataan si laki-laki kedua ini hampir membuatku tersedak sampai mati. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh, dan melihat dua orang sedang berdiri di bagian ramen-ramen yang di tumpuk masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang aku yakini seragam sekolah sebelah yang merupakan saingan sekolahku. Sialnya mereka memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Walaupun dengan beberapa kekeliruan. Yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain, dan kulitnya lebih kecoklatan. Tapi mereka memiliki senyum yang hampir sama.

Yang aku yakini, si laki-laki berkulit _tan_ inilah yang bernama Kai. Maka dengan segera aku bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Membuat dua orang dengan wajah yang mirip itu tersentak kaget sekaligus curiga.

"Hai, kau Kai?" tanyaku to the point pada si laki-laki berkulit tan.

"Siapa _kau?!_ " Nah, masalahnya si putih pucat dan pendek inilah yang menyahut dengan curiga.

" _Kau_ yang siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Si laki-laki tan memperhatikan kami dengan kebingungan.

"Aku Taemin!" katanya galak.

"Nah, aku Sehun. Jadi, kau Kai?" sekali lagi aku bertanya pada di laki-laki tan yang akhirnya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum puas. Gambaranku tentangnya tak jauh meleset. Dan poin tambahannya, dia punya senyum yang manis. Dia tak menyebut-nyebut itu di buku hariannya. "Kau punya anjing bernama Monggu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau penguntit?!" Taemin berkata galak. Padahal aku sedang berbicara pada Kai, tapi justru dia yang heboh sendiri.

"Aku bukan pengungtit! Ini," kataku sambil mengacungkin buku kecil bersampul biru. Kai tampak terkesiap kaget, sementara Taemin malah tampak kebingungan. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu menau tentang buku harian ini.

"Kau membacanya?!" dia mengatakan itu dengan nada antara bertanya dan menyatakan. Tapi anehnya dia tidak tampak marah, malah cenderung senang. Padahal selama ini aku sudah membayangkan berbagai macam reaksi yang akan aku terima saat menyerahkan buku harian ini. "Kau dengar itu hyung, dia membacanya!" Kai mengguncang-guncang lengan Taemin. Tampak senang tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Jangan bilang itu buku harian yang selalu kau gembar gemborkan sejak..." Taemin berpikir sejenak, "…tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Nah, kau membacanya sampai habis? Apa itu membantumu?" Tanyanya padaku dengan antusias. Aku menatap Kai dan Taemin bergatian.

"Membantu?" ulangku. Tak yakin apa yang aku dengar itu benar. Karena bagaimana mungkin sebuah _buku harian_ bisa membantuku? Tapi lagi-lagi bukan Kai yang menjawab, tapi Taemin.

"Kai ini terobsesi untuk menjadi teman bicara siapapun. Bahkan termasuk orang yang tak di kenalnya sekalipun. Dia sengaja menjatuhkan buku harian itu disini agar seseorang menemukannya." Jelas Taemin dengan bosan seakan dia sudah mendengar berkali-kali ide ini hingga membuatnya hapal di luar kepala.

"Jadi, apa itu berhasil?" tanya Kai lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi itu. Mau tak mau aku jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya, kau berhasil dengan baik. Kau menjadi teman yang tak membosankan." Kataku dan menyerahkan buku harian itu ke tangannya. Kai tampak senang aku mengucapkannya.

"Oh baiklah, aku tunggu di luar saja." Taemin berkata sarkas kemudian melenggang pergi. Tapi tampaknya Kai sama sekali tak keberatan di tinggal temannya seperti itu.

"Aku senang buku harianku membantumu," ucap Kai tulus menatapku. Dengan takjub aku menyadari perasaan saat aku menatap wajah Kai persis seperti perasaan yang aku rasakan setiap kali membaca barisan kalimat yang dia tulis di lembaran-lembaran kertas diary-nya.

"Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan berbicara langsung?" tanyaku. Menyelipkan sedikit nada ragu disana. Membiarkan Kai memutuskan apa dia kan menolak apa menerimanya. "Berbicara di pantai saat musim panas, misalnya?" tawarku. Dan Kai tersenyum lebar saat aku mengatakannya. Barangkali dia juga sama sepertiku. Memikirkan tulisan-tulisan yang tergores di buku kecil dalam tangannya.

"Itu terdengar mengasikkan. Bagaimana kalau kau datang sabtu nanti ke event sekolahku? Kebetulan kami di perbolehkan membawa teman." Kai berkata agak ragu-ragu. Dan sekarang giliran aku yang tersenyum lebar.

" _Well,_ itu pasti menyenangkan." Kataku. Kemudian Kai mengeluarkan secarik kertas kemudian menjejalkannya dalam telapak tanganku.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau bersedia." Katanya. "Nah aku harus pergi, sebelum Taemin datang dan mulai membunuhku." Katanya lagi. Aku terkekeh pelan dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Aku mengecek kertas dalam tanganku.

Nomor telponnya.

Aku mengambil tas ranselku dan berjalan pulang dengan langkah gembira. Aku sudah menemukannya. Menemukan Kai. Dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki hal terpenting yang aku butuhkan untuk menghubunginya. Aku menekan lagi saku celanaku, tempat dimana aku menaruh kertas yang di berikan Kai tadi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sabtu depan aku ada janji kencan. Ku pikir ada baiknya juga aku mulai rajin ke gym sekarang.

..

..

..

*END* (mungkin)

 **P.S:**

Aduh, aku tahu cerita ini absurd sekali. Jadi tolong di maklumi.*bowbow

Salam: HunKai Love *big heart*


End file.
